


Phil Lester vs Glass Coke Bottle

by thebutterflycatcher



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Phil cuts his hand on glass tweet, Prompt Fic, based on tweet, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebutterflycatcher/pseuds/thebutterflycatcher
Summary: Based on the tweet from Phil Lester on April 7, 2017 where he tried to open a glass coke bottle with a spoon.





	

“Thinking back that might not have been my best idea,” Phil said apologetically. His hand, which was currently dripping blood over their kitchen sink, had a giant slash across the palm from the glass of the Coke bottle that had shattered less than five minutes ago.

“Well no shit sherlock,” Dan said. His hair was mussed and his eyes wide as he ran around digging through the cabinets of their pantry looking for gauze.

Phil rolled his eyes up to the ceiling to avoid looking at the blood. He attempted to pull the towel tighter over the cut to stop the bleeding as a frazzled Dan let out a noise of success behind him.

Dan rushed back over, this time holding a role of gauze. “What part of hitting a glass bottle with a spoon was a good idea though?” Dan asked as he grabbed Phil’s hand. 

“I don’t know,” Phil replied. He watched Dan’s face wrinkle in slight disgust as he removed the towel. Dan’s eyebrows crinkled as he concentrated on looking for glass that might have gotten lodged in his hand.

“So, how bad is it?” Phil asked finally not daring to look down. It was painful, but he was almost more grossed out by the blood.

“I think you’ll live,” Dan wrapped the gauze over his hand gently, adjusting it to fit before looking up to meet Phil’s eyes.

“Can you try and not do that again please?” He asked. Phil smiled, embarrassed. 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Phil said as he walked towards his phone. “Thank you, though,” 

“No problem. I’m going back to work on the gaming video. I’m hoping we can post it during the first week we’re in Australia.” Dan said with a smile as he left the room, heading back to his bedroom.

Phil grabbed his phone quickly typing out a tweet to his followers.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short but I couldn't help myself ;) 
> 
> Tumblr: ThatCrazyBlonde15 (low-key just reblog Dan and Phil stuff and write fan fictions but let's be friends!)


End file.
